Undercovers
by msjgatsby
Summary: Mike's undercover. The problem is, so is Paige.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This may turn M if I decide to continue it, but for right now, based on limited available time, I think I'm going to leave it as a one shot. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love the feedback.

* * *

Jess watches the screen in front of her carefully analyzing every detail. So far everything is going to plan on their little sting. She's set up in a surveillance room, watching some tv's hooked up to cameras the FBI had carefully hidden before. Mike is under with a set of gangster's, led by Carlos Pistachio. In the drug world he's small fish, but Mike is sure busting him they can flip him and find out more about the bus line.

Carlos is the kind of guy who likes to know who he's working with. Mike had met him while he was under at Graceland before and had reestablished contact when he came back. Despite the former connection, Mike still needed to put in a lot of "Bro time." Tonight that meant a lot of poker was being played, which Mike was shockingly good at. They'd been at it for a while and Jess hoped they'd get down to business soon.

"Read them and weep boys." Mike says cockily as he lays down his winning hand, and Jess can't help but get all turned on despite herself when he's like this.

All the men at the table groan as Mike collects his winnings. "Alright, now that that's settled let's talk business. Unless you'd like to play another hand." Mike grins.

"Hold on, Mike. You just cleaned us all out. I couldn't possibly talk business with everyone feeling so defeated." Carlos says. Jess silently curses Mike for being so competitive, he couldn't have just let them win something?

Carlos get's an amused smirk though and looks around jovially at his men. "Luckily... I have a little surprise to lift the spirits... and other things."

"You want to do a line now? Come on man, let's do this sober. Save it for after the deal to celebrate." Mike groans good naturedly, trying to move things along without looking suspicious.

"Better my friend. Better." Carlos assures him. "Jim! Send in the ladies!"

All the men hoot and hollar realizing that Carlos has bought them some "entertainment" for the evening. Mike just rolls his eyes.

"Come on man... really? You got strippers?" Mike groans. "Let's do some business."

"Strippers? No. Strippers are for highschool punks and bachelor parties." Carlos scoffs at Mike, "I got us hookers."

"Hookers? Really?" Mike asks, "Doesn't that seem a little dirty?"

"That's the point Mike." Carlos winks at him in a perverted fashion. "Relax, I got professionals. Not those whore's you see on the street. Classy ladies. Beautiful ones. I hired half a dozen."

"You'll love it. I'll even give you first pick of the girls. Though with a face like that, I'm sure you're used to it you handsome devil." Carlos teases Mike. Mike grins. Jess watches him on the screen. If she didn't know Mike better she would swear Carlos and him were best friends.

"I have a girl." Mike said simply, and Jess felt her heart flutter a little.

She and Mike hadn't had the talk yet. She was too afraid to. She didn't want to surrender her heart if he didn't really want it, so she hid under casual acts of bravado, saying they were just "having fun." She wants Mike to want more and be the one to push for the relationship. She doesn't want to read too much into the comment. It could just be part of his cover, but she can't deny she liked hearing him say it.

Jess watches over the screen with a private smile from Mike's comment, as the men all give Mike shit about being whipped. Suddenly Mike's entire calm demeanor changes. He is suddenly on high alert, sitting up straight in his seat, looking shocked. Jess follows his intense gaze and stares at the other camera screens to try to see what has changed. Her eyes narrow as she sees what's on camera three. The hookers have entered the room, and in the front of the pack is the blonde DEA agent she had seen Mike talking to earlier that day.

"Well men, more for us…" Says the gang's boss, standing up from his chair and walking over lecherously to greet the hookers, "Ladies!"

The look on Mike's face is murderous as the boss runs a finger possessively up the blonde's bare arm. Jess watches as his fingers clench into a fist on the couch next to his side. Mike is on his feet in a second, crossing the room to where the boss is. His eyes remain locked on the blonde the entire time. For a second Jess worries he may blow the whole operation by throwing the blonde over his shoulder and carrying her out of the room to safety.

"Come on Mike, I would give you the first ride. You've earned it." The boss pulls a voluptuous Latina girl in Mike's direction with a grin, misinterpreting Mike's intentions.

Mike walks past the brunette without a glance and says in a low predatory voice, "I prefer blondes."

The blonde's green eyes are locked with his, and even in the FBI set up room a block away, Jess can feel the sexual tension through the tv screen.

The blonde girl stares up at Mike with a grin, and the entire room of thugs cat calls, knowing that it's on.

"One more thing, I don't share." Mike says firmly, his eyes never leaving the green sparkling eyes in front of him even as he addresses Carlos.

"Mike, I got these girls for the everyone. Be reasonable. I can give you first stab, but I can't give up a girl for the whole night." Carlos whines.

"There are other girls for the men." Mike says, in a low dangerous voice.

"Mike, you know you're my best guy, but this one…" Carlos tries to reason with Mike, but is interrupted.

"I will reimburse you for the cost." Mike hands over his his poker winnings like it's nothing.

"Half a million? For one girl?" Carlos asks incredulously, shocked by the high value. "I paid less for my first wife."

"Well that's to reimburse you for your expense, and tip the other ladies for picking up the slack." Mike says casually. His voice leaves no question that he has a mission. Jess would roll her eyes if she weren't afraid to look away from the camera for a second. That was the FBI's money Mike just gave away. He wasn't authorized to do that. Sure if this sting goes well, they should get it back, but he's being sloppy. He's not going according to plan. He should obviously let the blonde sleep with Carlos to see if she can get any information.

"You really think she's worth it?" Carlos asks as he's flipping through his money.

Mike looked almost cruelly up and down the blonde, like he was examining a piece of meat. He shrugs, trying to look aloof. "We'll see."

"You don't want to sample the merchandise first?" Carlos grins, obviously wanting to see a show.

The look of doubt Mike shoots the blonde agent is so quick that Jess almost thinks she's imagining it. She sees him mentally preparing himself, and then he finally makes his decision. Mike takes two quick confident steps forward and grabs the blonde roughly by the ass, pulling her flush against him. He uses his other hand to grab the back of her hair, passionately pulling her lips forward to meet his own. He kisses her deeply, their tongues thrashing between them. The girl responds enthusiastically, rolling her hips against Mike's. His hand comes down lower, slipping under her short skirt, squeezing her ass and bringing one leg up to wrap around his waist. Jess is horrified thinking he may start fucking this girl in front of the whole room of witnesses. Even in their most intense sexual sessions, Jess has never seen Mike so lost in desire.

"You don't kiss a hooker dude." The boss to his side scolds Mike, though he is obviously turned on by what he just witnessed.

The words take a minute to get through to Mike who is still looking like he is trying to devour the lithe woman in front of him alive. In fact the blonde seems to be the one who hears them first, pulling away leaving Mike leaning in for more, breathless and dizzy. It takes him a moment to compose himself, and he's staring at the woman in front of him questioningly.

"I paid half a million for her. I'll do whatever I want to her." Mike says roughly, obviously still breathless from the kiss. Trying to gain control of himself and get back in character, he turns back to the blonde and runs a finger down her throat, "You going to be a good girl for me, beautiful?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, honey." The blonde says in a sugary voice, her eyes seeming to twinkle with mischief.

Jess wants to strangle the bitch. The slut is clearly enjoying this too much, and Jess knew that Mike was far too eager to get back to Graceland. This must be why he jumped at the first chance to get back her without telling him. Even through the grainy screen of the hidden camera, Jess can see the outline of Mike's desire clearly through his pants as he shifts uncomfortably.

The blonde takes him by the hand and begins to lead him back to the couch. The other actual prostitutes all start to find partners, settling down on the laps of the various men.

"Alright, now that the entertainment's here..." Mike sits down on the couch and momentarily loses his train of thought as the blond sits down beside him, her fingers tracing through the hair on the back of his neck, "Let's get the business side of things over with so we can have some fun!"

Jess is proud of Mike for finally getting a hold of himself and moving things forwards. More than anything, she now wants them to close the deal so she can make this bust and get Mike as far away from that blonde as possible.

"Not so fast my friend... No harm in mingling some business with pleasure." Carlos has settled down with a beautiful Asian in his lap and looks over with a pig like grin at Mike. "Let's have a few drinks, and relax. Enjoy the company if you will. There will be plenty of time for business later."

Mike's eyes involuntarily close and his head falls back on the couch as the blonde's lips find his collar bone and her hand drifts to rub his crotch through his jeans. He looks like he's just shot up with the world's most potent heroin, his mouth forming a perfect 'O' face. Jess grits her teeth and begins to pace.

This is going to be the longest day of Jess's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Due to popular demand, I'm going to continue this piece. I think it just works better if we assume that Mike and Paige never hooked up (because frankly, I think the writers are wasting a lot of opportunities for tension and sexiness with the way they're currently playing it on the tv show). The timeline for this story is a little skewed, this skips ahead, and then I'm planning to go back in the next chapter.

* * *

Mike storms into the small FBI office room to which he's been summoned. Making sure he closes the door behind him, he crosses his arms and stares at the floor sullenly, refusing to make eye contact as he waits for the lecturing to begin. When Jess doesn't say anything, Mike finally huffs in impatience.

"What?" Mike asks briskly.

"What do you mean _what_?" Jess demands. She didn't think it was possible to be more pissed off at Mike then she already was, but his insolent attitude is proving her wrong.

"You called me in here for something. Make it quick. I've got paperwork to finish." Mike grumbles.

"Don't get an attitude with me, Warren. After the little stunt you performed today, I should pull you off the case and stick you behind a desk doing nothing but paperwork for the rest of your natural born life." Jess snaps, leaving no room for mistake that she is the top dog and she could crush him if she chose to. He laughs dryly, staring up at the ceiling. Jess wants to slap him, but being a professional instead just demands, "What the hell happened in there today?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Mike retorts.

"What are you talking about?" Jess sighs in frustration. Mike was usually so cool and level headed. Seeing him get so emotional and illogical was a huge turn off.

"She wasn't supposed to be there! She was told she was going undercover as a stripper for Jimmy Gates. Not as a hooker for a thug as big as Carlos Pistachio!"

"Plans changed. Jimmy Gates ended up attending the poker game." Jess said cooly.

"Yes they did, but no one reported that to her! She didn't know what she was getting into, but you did. Don't deny it, I saw your name on the file approving the change to have DEA in on an FBI sting."

"So you're saying this is all my fault now?" Jess demands in disbelief. Even if she knew about the change the girl was a grown woman, and supposedly a competent agent. It wasn't Jess's job to babysit her, nor was it Mike's. He certainly didn't have to do what he did.

"You knew that it wasn't strippers anymore. That he had hired hookers. You should have warned her!" Mike screams.

"She knew the risks when she took this job. Things change." Jess says cooley.

"But you didn't tell her what she was getting into!" Mike insists.

"She's not in my department. She's not my responsibility." Jess is cold and detached as she speaks. She's determined to bring this conversation back to the main point, which is Mike's inappropriate behavior. "You, however, are. You just spent half a million dollars of the FBI's money. You weren't authorized to do that Mike. I should write you up for-"

"I had to protect her somehow! I wasn't going to let any of those pigs lay a finger on her." Mike's hand comes up to roughly rub the back of his neck, getting worked up at just the thought of it.

"No, not while you were so busy fingering her yourself!" Jess accuses.

"I was undercover!"

"What you did was unprofessional, and crazed. You put the whole operation at risk. She was sent under to get intel on the boss. Not to have sex with you..." Jess starts to lecture, but again Mike cuts her off.

"I'm not about to sacrifice her, so you can get the credit for busting some low level thug."

"You could have gotten her killed. All that money and attention on her, you don't think that was suspicious that you were protecting her?" Jess tries to get Mike to see reason. Normally he's so logical and smart. Able to put emotions aside to get the job done. She has never seen him this out of control.

"Both our covers are fine. She is a strikingly beautiful woman. I did what every man in there would have done." Mike says dismissively, beginning to pace.

"No one pays half a million dollars for some piece of ass!" Now it's Jess's turn to snap at him. No one in their right mind would do what Mike had done.

"She is not just some piece of ass to me!" Mike turns around and screams, the emotion dripping from his voice. For a second Jess actually fears he might cry from anger. He needs to get his shit together. This is out of control.

"I knew it. You have feelings for her." Jess says cooley.

She should be jealous, but she's not sure that's even the emotion she's experiencing. More like she's disgusted. She thought Mike was above all that. She thought he would understand that with Jess he could conquer the FBI. He could remain cool and detached, and together they made a great team. Sure he might be attracted to the little bimbo, but Jess didn't think Mike was the kind of man who would throw away all he had worked for just for a girl. He had to realize that Jess was the logical choice. The DEA girl would never be able to offer him the opportunities Jess could, and she was certain he would if he would just calm down.

"Oh don't start." Mike rolls his eyes at the lecturing. "She's a part of Graceland. That is the closest thing I have to family. I am allowed to care for her well being."

"Oh please, don't tell me you think of her like a sister. I may puke." Jess laughs cruelly at Mike's little crush. Men were such idiots.

"I never said-" Mike starts to argue, then thinks better of it. "Forget it. I'm not fighting with you over this Jess. I was undercover and I made a choice in the field. Let's just drop it."

"Up until she showed up, you said you had a girlfriend. Yet, the second you see her, what you just suddenly become single? It's incongruous with your cover Mike." Jess tries to keep her terms neutral and professional, but Mike sees right through them.

"Look I'm sorry if it made you jealous, but we never said we were exclusive. Remember it was you who said we were just having fun. I did the best I could do at that moment. I couldn't think of any other way out of that situation." Mike's voice is calming down a little.

"You mean you didn't want to think of anything else. You were just looking for an excuse to hook up with her."

"You think I wanted that? Having my dick sucked in a room full of drug dealers with the FBI watching is not exactly my fantasy!" Mike yells.

"You didn't seem too upset about it at the time!" Jess snaps.

Jess thinks back to earlier in the day and watching Mike on the small screen. After half an hour of heavy petting from Mike, the other degenerates in the room had begun to get suspicious. Most of them had already blown their loads at least once with the hookers, and in the roomful of witnesses, Mike seemed quite prude in comparison. Sure, Mike had kissed her in every position possible and there was no denying the unmistakable bulge in his pants. There was even a very long period of time where Mike's hand had disappeared from view under the blonde's short skirt until she made soft mewling noises into his shoulder and began to shake in his arms. From the camera angle, Jess couldn't tell for sure, but it looked real.

Finally Carlos had called Mike out, saying that he couldn't have paid half a million to keep his pants on, and Mike had tried to counter but then the blonde slut joined in the teasing. Jess will never forget the look on Mike's face when he looked up at the blonde, who was literally daring him to push his limits. His eyes locked with hers, he upped the game of chicken and undid the top button on his jeans and unzipped the fly. The blonde took the challenge, sliding to her knees in front of him, and reaching into his pants.

The other men in the room cat called for a minute, but quickly went back to being distracted by their own pleasures. Jess could see nothing but the blonde mop of hair bobbing up and down in Mike's lap. It could have been staged. She tried to tell herself it was. She could have lied to herself were it not for the look on Mike's face. He stared down at the girl with unmasked adoration, his fingers running through her hair as he watched her work. He was clearly lost in his own world at that point.

Jess thought the whole thing was disgusting. She hated doing it, and she hadn't needed to use that particular bargaining chip yet so she had never blown Mike. Looking at him now, she doubts he will ever get the satisfaction from her. However he may have to go down on her for the next several times if he even hopes to make up for his stupidity.

For as pissed as Jess is remembering the events of the earlier day, Mike seems angrier. It's almost like he resents Jess for intruding on _his_ special moment. Which is absurd. Jess didn't do anything wrong. Mike is the one who got the erection.

"It is biology!" Mike whispers harshly. He is clearly not about to apologize for being such a stupid man.

"And yet when we were in cape cod that weekend, you couldn't even get it up when you thought there was a pigeon watching!" Jess reminds him.

"This has nothing to do with that!" Mike yells, before trying once again to collect himself and calm down. "Look are you mad at me because I didn't follow the plan or are you mad at me because I got an erection?"

"Both! What you did was so colossally stupid..." Jess scolds him.

"I don't have time for this. I'll finish the paperwork at home. I have to get out of here." Mike throws his hands up and turns to leave.

"Did you fuck her?"

Mike pauses, his hand still on the doorknob, his shoulders slumped. "You saw the tape."

"I saw you in the main room, but you were off tape right before the raid."

"Jess… We can talk about this later."

"No. If you had time to fuck some whore in a closet, then you tell me now!"

"You don't get to call her that!" Mike slams the book in his hand down with such force a picture falls off the wall with a crash. Mike's voice lowers to a deadly growl, "This was your mistake. You don't get to get mad for how I fixed it."

"Please. I've seen the way you look at her. You were looking for any excuse to fuck her. You're so obvious." Jess scoffs, fearing in his silence she knows the answer.

"Did you do this on purpose? Did you know Paige was the DEA agent. That the plan had changed, and Carlos had ordered hookers?"

"Whether I did or not I don't have to share every detail of every case with you or your whore. I am your superior!"

"God Dammit Jess!" Mike turns and punches the back of the door, leaving a dent. Shaking his hand, he breathes deeply through the pain, trying to calm himself down. Finally he says darkly, "Look, I don't know what to believe. But I know you put Paige in danger. You endangered this whole case either because of your oversight or you're maliciously trying to hurt her. I don't know if you did it because of jealousy, or just distraction, but obviously whatever 'this' is, is toxic."

"Mike…" Jess begins to argue, but she's not sure in all honesty she can. She did know about the change, and she has had bad feelings about the blonde DEA agent since she got here, maybe on some level she did subconsciously hide the change.

"Look, the past is the past, but I'm not going to be responsible for the next screw up. It's over." Mike says darkly, before he walks out the door closing it behind him without looking back.

Jess is left alone in the empty office. Walking over to her computer she pulls out the small usb drive that holds the tape from the backup camera in the closet Mike didn't know was in place. She watches plugs it into her computer and fast forwards through until she see's Mike pull the blonde DEA agent into the small space with him, and close the door.


End file.
